Bicycle storage devices come in a wide variety of designs to meet the needs of many people and their unique storage situations. Furthermore, bicycles also come in wide variety of styles, sizes, and shapes. And, not all bicycle shapes work with all storage racks. Of the bicycle storage racks and mounts current in the field, generally they are rigid designs that do not conveniently fold inward upon themselves when not in use. Most people store their bicycles using kickstands, floor standing mounts, or wall-mounted hooks. While these types of bicycle storage devices are convenient for the user, they may not store the bicycle in a manner that is space-friendly or gentle on the user or the bike itself. Furthermore, most retail bicycle stores utilize massive rigid racks that are space hogs and may not be safe for customers. Lastly, many existing bicycle racks do provide safe proper clearance around delicate mechanical hardware components (such as brake rotors, brake calipers, brake cables, brake hoses, gear selection cables) existing on modern bicycles.
Many modern bicycles commonly are made from expensive hi-tech materials that are easy to damage and expensive to replace or repair. Thus, a bicycle storage rack where the bicycle is stored safely out of harm's way and the rack only contacts the bicycle at the tires is the solution.
The invention (10) disclosed here is a Retractable Vertical Mount Bicycle Rack that serves the purpose of safely storing a bicycle (reference) of most any size, design, or shape in vertical fashion. This design does not use any hooks that can damage or mar the finish of the bicycle frame or the wheel rims. The only contact that the bicycle will experience is where the front wheel is cradled in the invention (10) and is held in position with gravity. The invention (10) is to be fastened to any suitable vertical surface of structural soundness. The invention may be fastened to a wall (reference), a post, etc. using standard anchor bolts, lag bolts, masonry bolts, toggle bolts, construction screws, or any other suitable fastener. Because the bicycle is stored vertically, valuable floor space is open for other things.
The invention (10) is different from prior art from the standpoint that it is a mechanical mechanism that utilizes pivot points and a guided slide that allow the rack to collapse inward upon itself when not in use so that it is not protruding into the user's space. Secondly, it is designed to be attractive so that it will easily fit into any style home, whether in the living space, in the garage, or just outside the front door. Thirdly, the invention (10) provides safe proper clearance around delicate mechanical hardware components (such as brake rotors, brake calipers, brake cables, brake hoses, gear selection cables) existing on modern bicycles while storing the bicycle in a convenient easy-to-use design.